


Glutton

by 57821



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Other, POV Second Person, leroux inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57821/pseuds/57821
Summary: Christine knows more than what she lets on.
Kudos: 6





	Glutton

It's strange isn't it?

Eating in times of hunger but never feeling quite full. Lingering in the sun for the few minutes it allows you before the smoke and ash begins and you rush back into the safety of the dark, noticing how you never quite feel anything at all except in those moments of danger. Longing for a time of traveling upon muddy roads, bundled up close that simple little cart and your weary Baba on horseback.

Music fills in those gaps of emptiness. Plucking strings of pearl, cradling that carefully crafted towering harp and that too sweet melody. Out comes your voice, airy and sharp like the pattering rain that is always with you, inescapable for those like you.

But it's not the same without him.

(Your dear Baba and his rusty voice aged like wine and his trusty violin he'd play before bed, notes swirling in the air.)

You died on the brink of your emerging youth and that Professor, ridden with guilt in his promise to your dear Pappa used up an old favor.

Now here you are, nameless. Taking up a new role. Playing something new again in a different century, a country just barely recovering. 

Steering a fool with leering eyes away with an innocent smile and you're well enough to last a few more weeks. That is until you're back at it again, stumbling around, irritable and if not just about ready to knock some sense into that Giry girl with her shrieking antics. 

Along the journey comes a man, barely a mere boy mistaking you for another. It leaves a burning ache in you to deny him of a scrap of reminiscence so you gift it to him and he scoops up your love with greedy open hands. He speaks of his lost girl, sharing memories with her by the seaside and his stories take you back to that small farming town you were born in. With the runes you'd peer at, never realizing that in due time that you would be lost yourself but never preserved like the history of Your Past. 

The Ghost wants to change that.

You know who he really is but he takes you by curiosity so you play along. A couple hundred years of nothing will do that to you.

But he makes you feel again. Something you never felt since before your poor Pappa passed. You just _almost_ feel warmth in your veins when the two of you are in harmony and then you realize this is the Angel of which your Pappa spoke of so often.

A Gentleman that means well and is holding on to the little control he has of all _this_ , heeds you warnings that you do not need; for you know this man holds little danger to you.

What a man he is! With such a fragile and heavy heart that it leaves you in frustration but in a way, it reminds you of yourself. When you were with a heartbeat and he's _so alive_ even if he does not believe so and it leaves you with utter envy. 

_Ah_ , there it goes again. 

Your empathy that has nearly killed you once more from time to time and now, it is about to send the entire building into ash. And those poor gentlemen, trapped inside there, following you when you had everything under control! 

Pausing and gripping the situation by the reigns and knowing what it feels to be so damned _empty,_ a kiss and a promise of devotion.

In a craze of fleeting moments that escape even your understanding, you all are "free" even if you already were from the very beginning and he was the one trapped inside himself. Crumbling more than he was before, he swears to you that he doesn't want to go on, bidding his final wishes for you to complete. 

In time, you follow through. But in the midst of preparation, you believe that he deserves a second chance. After all, the greatest of all Men were never really alive.

Slicing yourself open, you give it to him.


End file.
